Pokey
Entrance AN EDUCATIONAL COMIC Pokey drops down from the battlefield via the title card of the Pokey the Penguin comics. Playstyle Description Pokey has a balance of tools up his flippers, from crude scribbles to his odd way of "flight", but makes himself a jack-of-all-trades. As such, he is considered an all-rounder. Special Moves Neutral B: QUALITY EDITING Pokey draws a scribble (up to three can be drawn at a time), which do physical damage to opponents who approach them. However, projectiles and smash attacks done at a safe distance can dispose of the scribbles. If untouched, the scribbles go away after six seconds. Side B: BOXING GLOVE Pokey launches a boxing glove forwards, dealing damage to opponents in its way. Unlike most moves of its type, the boxing glove can go past and cancel moves like Mr. Nezzer's Technical Difficulties that can potentially disable a special move. It can also be used to dispose of traps, or bypass barriers such as Toon Eggman's light generators. Adding a scribble onto the boxing glove can allow the glove to move the scribble to another spot. If a scribble touches an opponent, that fighter will be trapped in place and will be dealt minor damage (3-5%) for a second or two. Once either the boxing glove is gone or a scribble is moved,Pokey will need to wait for two seconds to recharge the move. Up B: WE ARE MIGRATING Pokey crudely "flies" upwards for a maximum of three seconds. You change direction at any point while performing the move, but colliding with enemy attacks will cancel the move early. Down B: WORTHLESS GOLD A small pile of gold coins appears next to Pokey as he holds up a match. Once the gold is placed, pressing Down B again will cause Pokey to throw the match into the gold (while saying "I AM DISCARDING ALL OF THIS WORTHLESS GOLD!!!!" via a speech bubble), lighting it on fire. This causes it to become a fire hazard, dealing fire damage to approaching enemies. Pressing A instead will cause Pokey to throw the match forwards, causing it to become a slip trap as the gold remains untouched. The gold can be collected when it is intact, and the match lands depending on which fighter it hits first. Both items stay in position for eight seconds if the gold is untouched, and ten seconds if the gold is on fire. Final Smash: SANTA IS BACK Pokey sings a short Christmas carol (via speech bubble) to his tree, then exclaims "OH NO SANTA IS BACK!!!" (in a speech bubble) as sleighbell sounds gradually grow louder. After this announcement, "Santa" (really just another Pokey) arrives on his sleigh (a rocket), attacking opponents with "explosive elves" (safes) and colliding into opponents, functioning similar to Tom's Final Smash. Once several repetitions of this attack pattern is done (usually for ten seconds), Pokey returns to the battlefield to have a short argument with "Santa" and cause a large explosion, getting rid of "Santa". The impact of this explosion depends on where the opponents are hiding, and hitting the sleigh earlier can cause Pokey to return with a less-effective finishing move. KO Sounds KO 1, 2, and Star KO: *mute* Screen KO: *sprite is flipped upside-down when he hits the screen* Taunts Note: All dialogue is represented with speech bubbles. Up: "NO ONE TOUCHES MY STUFF!!!" *He holds his flipper forward while saying this* Side: "EUREKA!!!" Down: "I HAVE MANY SECRETS!!" Victory Options Note: All dialogue is represented with speech bubbles. Option 1: "EVERYONE IS A IS WINNER!" Option 2: A smaller female penguin asks "POKEY, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS??????????????", to which Pokey replies "I DO NOT KNOW! PERHAPS IT MEANS NOTHING OR PERHAPS EVERYTHING!!!" Option 3: "WHO SAYS CRIME DOES NOT PAY, EH FRIEND? ("FRIEND" is crudely crossed out.) Lose Pose: Pokey melts. Regular Attacks * Jabs: * Dash Attack: Smash Attacks * Sd: Pokey shoots (forward) with a pistol. * Up: A crudely drawn explosion appears next to Pokey. * Dn: Tilt Attacks * Sd: * Up: * Dn: Aerial Attacks * N-Air: * F-Air: * B-Air: * U-Air: * D-Air: Throws * Grab: Pokey grabs the opponent by the collar. * Forward: * Back: * Up: * Down: A giant soda can falls on top of the opponent as Pokey holds him/her. Misc. * Ledge Attack: * 100% Ledge Attack: * Ground Attack: * Trip Attack: Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Zero Category:Pokey the Penguin Category:Cults Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Male Category:90's Category:UnHuman Category:All-Around Category:Zone Breaker Category:Zoner Category:Hero Category:Unknown Age Category:The Arctic Category:Creator-Aware